


What I Wish I Saw

by MarianKat



Series: Heathens AU [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Arrest, F/M, Hallucinations, Murder, Schizophrenia, Sorry this can get DARK, Tyler has a bit of a mental breakdown, might regret, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianKat/pseuds/MarianKat
Summary: A prequel to What I See. The story behind how Tyler was arrested.Josh gently shook one of Tyler’s shoulders. “Dude, it’s okay. I’m here.” Tyler’s eyes were unseeing as he looked up. Dazed, like he was somewhere else. “Josh, is that you? Where are you?” he whined brokenly.This is a long one. It kinda ran away from me. The first is my favorite.I’m sorry. This is dark.
Relationships: Jenna Joseph/Tyler Joseph
Series: Heathens AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572175
Kudos: 1





	What I Wish I Saw

Tyler was sitting on the couch in the living room. His wife, Jenna, was leaning against him as they watched TV. Ty was playing with her blonde hair. The TV show played loudly, but the couple weren’t paying any attention. 

“How was your day? I’m sorry I wasn’t home today.” Jenna spoke lazily. “Today was good. My mom called, asking how to download a game. The uummm- oh yeah! The mail came as well.” Tyler rambled, stopping his playing. Jenna sighed. “That’s good. Is it okay that I get up and start dinner?” “Yeah, sure. I’m hungry!” 

Jenna chuckled and went to the kitchen. She was setting up the pans when the TV blasted. She peeked in and saw that the show had gunfire and splattered blood. Tyler has covered his eyes, whimpering slightly. She kept an eye on him. He had been acting strange lately, muttering to himself. Looking at things she couldn’t see. Jenna loved Tyler with all her heart, and wanted to keep him safe. 

It was sobbing that got her attention. Tyler was off the couch wandering the living room, crying a little. Suddenly, he scrambled to the wall, pressing himself against it. “Go away go away go away.” he begged to an invisible entity. This was by far the worst Jenna’s seen.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He didn’t like the person standing in front of him. Hell, he hated him with a passion. “Go away Nico. You’ve hurt me enough.” “Well, that’s why I’m here. Honestly, it’s my job to stuff every LITTLE BAD THOUGHT IN YOUR HEAD.” a disembodied voice boomed. The figure’s mouth never moved, but his crimson eyes were analyzing his deep brown ones. Nico stepped forward, hand toying with trinkets hung on the wall. “It’s amazing how I can twist someone’s mind. I’ve made a few go mad within 12 hours. The sad are so easy to break.” he monologued, gaze slipping to Jenna evilly, who was watching. Oh no! Jenna! He has to protect her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Jenna. Get behind me.” Tyler stepped in front of her, shielding her from the unseen menace. “Who’s there?” Jenna questioned, worried. “Nico! Back off! No! No, put it down. She saw her husband shout and chase his hallucination.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nico was twirling a dagger with his fingers, leisurely laid on the couch. “It would be a shame wouldn’t it? If this tiny little toothpick... found the wrong mark.” Nico threw the dagger at a wall, vibrating and embedded in the wood. “You wouldn’t.” Ty snarled. “You’re right. It’s not for her. I’m your hallucination after all.” The person whipped another at Tyler. Where it should’ve hit his eyes, his vision went red. Nico disappeared, black oozing paint and all. Tyler looked around frantically. All he can see is red Red RED!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Josh, you have to get over here! Tyler’s... sick. I don’t know what’s happening. He’s been acting odd.” Jenna called to her friend. “I’ll come over and see what I can do. I hope he’s okay.” the drummer responded. “Okay. Thank you.” Jenna checked up on him again. Tyler was stumbling around, eyes were dazed. 

Not long later, a knock rapped on the door. Jenna rushed over. The black haired man was on the other side, worry carved on his face. “Where is he?” Jenna led him to the kitchen. Tyler had wandered in there, curled up on the ground with his fingers knotted in his dark hair. Josh knelt down, placing his hands on his friend’s shoulders fondly. Josh gently shook one of Tyler’s shoulders. “Dude, it’s okay. I’m here.” Tyler’s eyes were unseeing as he looked up. Dazed, like he was somewhere else. “Josh, is that you? Where are you?” he whined brokenly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For a minute, the red cleared. “Oh. There you are.” Tyler smiled at Josh. He placed a soft hand on his friend’s cheek. “There we go. Feeling better?” Josh murmured. Ty opened his mouth to speak, then shut it, expression darkening. The haze was back. Josh’s face melted away, revealing a blue and black scaled monster. It roared at him, creeping forward, fangs dripping and obsidian eyes glittering. Tyler abruptly stood, backing away. “You tricked me! Nico you sonofabitch! Josh, you...” he trailed off in fear. Tyler looked around hurriedly, then found the knife drawer. He snuck over, keeping his eye on the beast. Snatching up a blade, he turned back to the creature. It’s neck frills flared and it leapt towards him. Tyler, terrified, swung the knife, catching it in it’s chest. Defeated, it fell with a gurgling sound. “Tyler! No!” He spotted Jenna in the corner of his eye. She had started to cry, reaching out to him. The red faded away, showing Nico on the couch again. “You didn’t need to kill it. But these are the mindsets I enjoy most.” Nico mused, lips cocked in a soundless grin.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Tyler, snap out of it.” Josh reasoned. Tyler stood up, grabbing the knife. “Tyler, put it down.” Josh took a few steps to him. Tyler grew fearful, grip on the blade loosening. Josh made to rush to hug him, make the pain go away. Then suddenly, Tyler lunged forward and ran through the knife through his chest. 

Josh collapsed. Jenna cried. Then, recognition filled Tyler’s head. And he ran to his friend. Josh glances up wearily at him, eyes unfocused. “I love you man. It’s okay. I know you didn’t see. It’s okay. I’ll miss you. Love you...” Josh’s eyes dimmed. 

He was gone.

Tyler had turned himself in. Guilt hangs over his head. Blue and black haunt him now, and the voices in his mind had multiplied. 

He remembers that day more than anything else. He wish that he could’ve seen Josh one last time. Now, he’s on a helicopter to a certain prison, baggy orange uniform donning his body.


End file.
